In the Lion's Den
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU. Paranormal romance novelist Caroline Forbes is in New Orleans to find some inspiration for her next book. However, she gets more than she bargained for when she meets Klaus Mikaelson, a mysterious man who is similar to one of the characters in her book.
1. Chapter 1

**In the Lion's Den**

 **by Erin Salvatore**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

 _ **Note: Okay, guys, I decided to do a reimagining of an old story that I had written two years ago. It's a Klaroline AU and the plot is this: Caroline Forbes is a writer who comes to New Orleans to find inspiration for her next book. However, she gets more than what she bargained for when she meets Klaus Mikaelson, a mysterious man who is similar to a character in her book.**_

 _ **Don't ask, just take it as it's written.**_

 _French Quarter, New Orleans…_

 **T** he afternoon sun shone brightly and there was a breeze blowing through the streets as Caroline Forbes made her way through the French Quarter. She had come to New Orleans two days ago, having left her small town of Mystic Falls due to a case of writer's block. Caroline was the author of a hugely popular series of paranormal romance books known collectively as the _Destiny Meadows_ series, where the heroine, Destiny Meadows, is a spunky detective who solves mysteries with the aide of a man known as Sebastian Kruschev, a 900-year-old vampire who claims her as his mortal Bride. The series currently had close to fifteen books, and now, Caroline was planning the plot of a sixteenth, and her mind just wouldn't give her anything.

During her trek, Caroline came across a shop that sold special herbs and, her curiosity eating at her, walked inside to see just what these "special herbs" were. She was about halfway into the shop when she could've sworn something was following her. But, that was ridiculous, right? She was the only one there, so why would anyone or anything be following her?

"Well, it's not every day I get a famous customer in my shop."

Startled slightly out of her reverie, Caroline turned around to see a young woman about her age looking at her. Placing a hand on her pounding heart, she said, "Don't scare me like that. You could've given me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," the woman replied. "I just can't believe that I'm actually looking at and talking to the author of the Destiny Meadows series." She smiled. "By the way, I'm Sophie Deveraux."

"Nice to meet you, Sophie," said Caroline. "So, you're a fan of the series?"

"Oh, huge fan," said Sophie. "I'm even introducing my niece, Monique, to the books. She's definitely liking the chemistry between Destiny and Sebastian Kruschev. Of course, I think it's because she's gotten a bit of a crush on him."

"That happens a lot with younger fans," said Caroline. "I'm looking for some inspiration for the next book, and unfortunately, I hit a bit of a snag, so I thought leaving home and coming a city like this would help motivate me."

Sophie nodded. "I think I may have some herbs that will help you. If you'd like, I could sell them to you and because we're fans of your work, I won't charge you for anything you buy here. Think of it as a way to thank for sharing your world with us." She saw that Caroline was about to protest. "Ah, ah, I insist. You look like you can really use some help working on your next book, so this is just what you need."

Caroline saw that Sophie was determined to sell her some herbs to help with her creativity, so she reluctantly agreed to let her sell her the herbs. Once she had gotten what she needed, she thanked Sophie and even promised to dedicate the next book to Monique before walking out of the shop, her basket in hand. Once she was outside again, the feeling that she felt in the shop had returned. She remembered that Destiny often had strange feelings that she couldn't explain, which her colleagues couldn't understand, but this was real life. People didn't experience this sort of thing. Did they?

 _Relax, Caroline, it's just your nerves,_ she thought. _You'll be okay once you get home and put these herbs into a tea._

However, the feeling refused to go away as she walked past an alley, where she was then grabbed and pulled inside, the contents of her basket falling onto the ground. Caroline went to scream, but the man who grabbed her roughly cupped his hand over her mouth, growling as he did so.

"Shut up, bitch! If you scream even once, you're dead!"

Scared out of her mind, Caroline kicked her captor in the groin area, taking advantage of the screaming to get out of his grip and run. She didn't give a shit where she was going as long as she got away from whoever wanted to hurt her. However, she didn't get far, because she came to a dead end. _Shit, I'm trapped. What am I going to do now?_

No sooner did she complete that thought than Caroline turned around to see her attacker coming toward her. As he got closer, she saw that what looked like fangs. Wait, was he a...no, that couldn't be right. Vampires were just fictional. At least that's what she was taught to believe.

Then, before the dark figure could begin his assault, he found himself being knocked to the ground. Caroline watched as another dark figure was fighting him off. Good, she was being rescued. Or was she? _Oh, please let it be the former and not the latter. I'd hate for this other guy to kill me after fighting off the one who pulled me into the alley before._

The man who was fighting Caroline's would-be attacker continued to punch and kick until he pushed him up against a nearby wall, his hand over his throat, growling at him as he said, "That is no way to treat a lady."

Not giving the asshole time to respond, he snapped his neck, sending him to the ground before turning to meet the gaze of a still very frightened Caroline.

"It's all right, love. You're safe. He's not going to hurt you or anyone else ever again."

Caroline heard his accented voice, but didn't give a verbal reply, just continued to look at him. Then, before she knew it, she fainted and before she could land on the ground, the Good Samaritan caught her and scooped her up in his arms. The poor thing, the excitement from nearly killed must've been too much for her. Not wanting to remain here in the alley, he sped away, Caroline still in his arms. He had to get her somewhere safe and the best place he could think of was his family's mansion in the Garden District. True, they wouldn't be expecting him to bring home a guest, but it was better than leaving her in the same place his now dead opponent was.

 _ **Note: Thus begins another new Klaroline AU. And yes, the Good Samaritan that saved Caroline is Klaus. Stay tuned for more!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

 _ **Note: Previously, in "In the Lion's Den," Author Caroline Forbes buys some herbs from Sophie Deveraux and is rescued by a Good Samaritan when she is attacked in the alley.**_

 _ **No spoilers, just read on!**_

 _Garden District – After the Rescue…_

 **E** lijah Mikaelson stood out on the porch of the Mikaelson family mansion. He liked this time of day, especially since the air was sweet and relaxing. He also liked it because his wife, Amelia, was tending to their daughter, Evelyn, and it allowed him some time to himself. It wasn't that he didn't want to be with his family, he just enjoyed some alone time every now and then. However, the peace was short-lived, because he sensed a familiar presence and looked to see his brother, Klaus, approach, with what looked like the unconscious body of a woman.

"What on earth do you think you're doing bringing a human here, Niklaus?"

"I wasn't about to leave her in the alley," the hybrid replied. "The poor thing was attacked, most likely by one of Marcel's men. I rescued her and she fainted, so I thought that this was the safest place to bring her."

He didn't allow Elijah to reply as he then made his way into the house and then carried his guest upstairs to the guest room, laying her down onto the bed. Elijah followed after his brother and watched from the doorway. While he admired the fact that Klaus was able to save the woman from being killed, he wasn't exactly happy that he brought her to a house inhabited by vampires. Well, vampires, a witch, a baby, and a vampire/werewolf hybrid to be exact, but he had his reservations about a human in their home.

Klaus then went to the adjacent bathroom and got a basin, filled it with water, and brought it back into the room, along with a washcloth. He then placed the washcloth into the basin and wrung it out before placing it on the woman's forehead. It made him sick knowing that this innocent human was nearly killed and her only crime was walking down the street after stopping at the shop run by Sophie Deveraux.

Elijah was still watching when he looked over to see Amelia standing there, cradling Evelyn in her arms. "What's going on, Eli?"

"Niklaus saved a woman from being killed," he replied. "I don't know her name, but..."

Amelia looked inside the room and immediately recognized their guest. "Oh my God, it's her. It's Caroline Forbes, the author of the Destiny Meadows books. I've heard that she was recently hit by a case of writer's block, but I never imagined that she'd be here in New Orleans."

"We have a famous author in our midst?" said Elijah. "I thought she was an ordinary human?"

"She is anything _but_ ordinary, my love," said Amelia. "We have to make sure that she's welcome." She handed Evelyn to her husband. "Here, I'm going to make something for her to eat. I'm sure that she's going to be hungry when she wakes up."

Elijah gently bounced the baby in his arms as he followed after his wife, his curiosity obviously piqued. Although he never read the books Amelia was talking about, but something told him that he was going to start before long.

 _Meanwhile…_

Klaus continued to apply the damp cloth, unaware of what his brother and sister-in-law were up to. The only thing he cared about was making sure the woman was tended to. He then heard a soft moan and looked down to see her eyes twitching, meaning that she was regaining consciousness. When she opened her eyes, he saw that they were the most beautiful shade of blue he had ever seen in all of his existence. She also had golden blonde hair that seemed to rival the summer sun, a body that he could imagine holding under the sheets of his bed after a night of steamy hot sex, and lips he wanted to kiss and nibble. That and her blood smelled delicious from where he was standing.

"Where am I?"

"Relax, love," he replied. "You're here in the Garden District, and safe."

"You said that I was safe when you saved me in the alley," said the woman. "Though, I have no idea who you are, why I was attacked when I did nothing to provoke that...monster."

"Oh, forgive me, my name is Klaus Mikaelson. My family and I have lived in this city for years. Well, centuries," said Klaus. "As far as why you were attacked, I'm just as baffled." He sighed. "Now that I've introduced myself, perhaps you can tell me your name."

"I'm Caroline Forbes. I don't suppose you've heard of me?" She saw the expression on his face, indicating that he hadn't. "I'm a writer. My most popular work is the Destiny Meadows series, which I'm sure one of your relatives must've read."

It was here that Klaus finally realized that he actually did read one of the books. "As a matter of fact, I've read one of your books, Caroline. I must say, your heroine is quite intriguing. And your hero? I really like him."

Caroline blinked. "You actually like Sebastian Kruschev? I mean, I know that my female readers find him attractive, but this is the first a _male_ reader told me he was a Sebastian Kruschev fan." She eyed him curiously. "What is it about him you like?"

"For one thing, he's very sophisticated, considering how long he's lived among mortals," said Klaus. "And he always treats Destiny with dignity and respect."

"Well, he _should_ ," said Caroline. "They're a couple."

As she said that, Caroline took the opportunity to look at Klaus. He was very handsome, with short, slightly curly dark blonde hair that seemed to shimmer in the light and greenish blue eyes that any woman worth her salt would lose herself in, as well as a body that looked like it was ideal for hours of hot, passionate, primal sex, and lips that she couldn't help but stare and long to kiss and nibble. That and she couldn't help but get the feeling that he was strangely familiar, like she had seen him before.

 _He looks like Sebastian. Hell, he even acts like him a little bit. No, it can't be. Sebastian Kruschev is just a character I created for my books. Isn't he?_

Before she could say anything else, Amelia came into the room, a tray in her hands. "Hello there, Miss Forbes. I'm Amelia Spencer Mikaelson, Klaus' sister-in-law. I must say, you're quite famous, especially with my family and friends." She placed the tray on her lap. "Here you go. I made some soup for you, since I really don't know what your favorite food is."

"Soup is fine," said Caroline. "Thank you, Amelia." She took a whiff. "Smells good. Even though you really didn't have to go to all this trouble, I appreciate it just the same." She then looked around at the room she was in. "This is a nice place you've got here."

"Thank you," said Amelia. "It's the perfect place to raise a family." She sighed. "Well, I'm going to leave you to your soup." She went to walk out and turned around and said, "It's great to have you here, Caroline. We've never had a famous author in our home before, so you can understand that we're honored to have you staying with us."

"She understands, Amelia," said Klaus. "Now, will you kindly leave so that she can have some peace? After what she went through, she doesn't need any more excitement."

Amelia scowled at her brother-in-law, but didn't say a word as she walked out of the room. Relieved that she was out of the room, Klaus closed the door behind her. "I apologize for that. Amelia can be a bit overly enthusiastic sometimes. I shudder to think of what Evelyn will be like when she gets older."

"It's all right, really, I'm used to it," said Caroline. "So, do you have any other family?"

"I do," said Klaus. "Other than Elijah, Amelia's husband, my siblings include Finn, Kol, Rebekah, and Henrik. You'll meet them soon, no doubt."

With a sigh, he opened and was about to leave when he heard Caroline's voice saying, "Wait, don't go."

Klaus turned to face her. "Are you sure? I don't want you to feel overwhelmed, especially after what you went through."

"I'm sure," said Caroline. "Somehow, I could use your company. You're a very interesting man, Klaus Mikaelson. Even though we just met, I feel like I already know you, like I've seen you before." She laughed slightly. "You don't think I'm crazy for saying that, do you?"

Klaus smiled. "Of course not, love. As a matter of fact, I feel the same way. I feel like we have a connection despite having never met until now."

Caroline returned his smile and watched as he grabbed a chair from the other side of the room and sat down. She then took a few spoonfuls of the soup and found it to be quite delicious. Amelia was definitely a good cook and she looked forward to tasting even more great food.

 _ **Note: I can't think of anything more to add, so I'll end Chapter 2 here. Our leads have met, and there is definitely an attraction. Stay tuned!**_

 _ **ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

 _ **Note: Previously, in "In the Lion's Den," Caroline regains consciousness and meets Klaus and Amelia.**_

 _ **Hey, everyone! Just got an idea for this next chapter while in the tub. No spoilers, just sit back, relax, and enjoy!**_

 _ **ON WITH THE SHOW!**_

 _Mikaelson Mansion – Next Day…_

 **C** aroline yawned and stretched as she awoke the next morning. She then took a look around and saw that what she experienced last night wasn't a dream, and that she was really in Klaus' family's mansion. Deciding that it didn't matter, she went to the bathroom to get showered. The bathroom she stepped into was beautiful, and it somehow reminded her of the one she had written about. In one of the books (although it escaped her as to which one), Destiny actually finds herself in a mansion much like this one during a case she was investigating. Of course, said mansion turned out to be haunted by a vengeful demon who was out to destroy the mortals, which Destiny and Sebastian eventually defeated and…

 _Seriously, I've got to stop having these flashbacks to my books,_ she thought. _I mean, these things couldn't possibly happen in real life, can they? Okay, sure Klaus bears a resemblance to Sebastian, but that doesn't mean that he actually_ is _Sebastian. He's no more Sebastian than I am Destiny Meadows. Come on, Caroline, focus, damn it._

Shaking her head, Caroline washed her hair and body, hoping to at least rid herself of any horrors she might have witnessed. Once she was finished, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself, heading out of the bathroom to find some clean clothes. When she walked back into her room, she found some clothes on her bed, all neatly folded out and laid out for her. Curiously, she went to the closet and found it full of clothes just like the ones on the bed. What the hell?

Caroline shook her head again, telling herself that this was probably Amelia's doing, even though her mind told her that it was probably Klaus. Not about to refuse anything, Caroline got dressed and dried her hair, heading out of the room and downstairs. When she reached the bottom flight, she was surprised to see Klaus standing there, a smile on his face.

"Good morning, love. I trust you slept well?"

Caroline nodded. "Yes, I did, considering what I went through last night." She smiled. "Thank you for the new wardrobe, though you really didn't have to go to all that trouble. I get that it's your job as the host to make me feel comfortable, but..."

Klaus maintained his smile as he placed his index finger on her lips to shush her. "Honestly, Caroline, must you analyze everything? I know that you're a writer and all, but I am simply being a good host, as you said before."

"You're right, I shouldn't analyze everything," she replied. "It's a stupid habit I've had for years." Shaking her head for perhaps the umpteenth time that morning, she added, "So, what were you doing in the alley last night? I know it doesn't matter, but I'm curious."

Klaus didn't reply, just led her to the dining room, where Caroline saw that the equivalent of a continental breakfast at a hotel was set out for them. _Wow, this is beyond impressive. How did he get all of this set up while I was showering and dressing? I guess I shouldn't question it. After all, Klaus is going out of his way to make me feel like an honored guest._

No sooner did she finish this than another blonde entered. _This has to be Rebekah, the one Klaus told me about last night. She's awfully pretty._ Before Caroline could speak, she said, her eyes bright with excitement, "Oh my God, I can't believe this is really her! Amelia told me that our guest was a famous author, but I didn't want to believe her until I actually saw her with my eyes!"

Caroline smiled. "Amelia was telling the truth, but you really don't have to make a big deal about it. I'm here to find inspiration for my next book."

"Oh, you'll definitely find plenty of inspiration here," said Rebekah. "In fact, we're more than willing to help you." She looked at Klaus and then back at their guest. "Nik, Amelia, and I are your biggest fans, you know."

Caroline's smile faded. "Wait, this isn't going to be like _Misery_ , is it? I'm James Caan, and you're Kathy Bates, and you're going to subject me to unspeakable torture if I decide to kill Destiny off and force me to write her back into the story."

Rebekah laughed at the reference to that movie. "You misunderstand, Caroline. What I meant was maybe you can have Destiny and Sebastian do something different than they've done in the earlier books?" Seeing the confused look on her face, she added, "Think about it, what have Destiny and Sebastian faced over the course of the series?"

"Well, they've faced zombies, evil witches, werewolves, ghosts, and demons."

"Exactly," said Rebekah. "Well, how about you introduce Sebastian's family into the story? Not to mention some evil vampires that they've been trying to defeat for centuries? That's sure to give your readers something to read. Sure, they've read about the other stuff our heroes have dealt with, but maybe it's time to write something new?"

Caroline was about to reply when Klaus said, "Rebekah, I'm sure that Caroline has received story ideas from fans all the time."

"No, Klaus, I think she has a point," said Caroline. "I think the reason I have writer's block is because maybe my brain is telling me that it's time to abandon the storylines I've used in the previous books and to use something different."

"I knew you'd agree," said Rebekah. "I've always wondered what it would be like for Destiny to meet Sebastian's family, since he's already met her sister, Jenny."

Caroline nodded, knowing who Rebekah was referring to. She had based Destiny's sister, Jenny, on her stepsister, Jessica, who had been adopted by her father, Bill, and his partner-husband, Stephen, from Japan as a baby. The only difference was Jenny was eighteen, whereas Jessica was fifteen. "Thank you, Rebekah, I'll be sure to use your idea for my next book."

"No, Caroline, thank _you_ for introducing us to Destiny Meadows," said Rebekah. "You have no idea just how exciting it is to read yet another adventure with her and Sebastian." She saw Klaus giving her a rather annoyed look. "Well, I won't keep you. Enjoy."

Klaus shook his head after he saw his sister leave. Was it his imagination or did Amelia's overly enthusiastic attitude already rubbed off on Rebekah instead of waiting until Evelyn was older? _Bloody hell, the things I have to deal with on a daily basis. Still, I am curious where Caroline is going to take this idea she's been given. I too have wondered what an encounter with the Kruschev clan would be like for the lovely Destiny Meadows._

 _ **Note: I'll end Chapter 3 here, since I have nothing else to add and I don't want to be redundant. Enjoy what's here and I assure you, Caroline will use the new story idea Rebekah gave her.**_

 _ **ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story belongs to me.**

 _ **Note: Previously, in "In the Lion's Den," Caroline meets Klaus' sister, Rebekah, who gives her a new idea for the next book in the**_ **Destiny Meadows** ** _series._**

 _ **Hey, lovelies! Hope you had a great New Year! I know I haven't updated lately (the last time being November 29), but real life has been hectic, and inspiration has been lacking. Since I have a moment now, I thought I'd share with you. No spoilers, just sit back and relax!**_

 _ **ON WITH THE MADNESS!**_

 _Later that Day…_

 **T** he tower of papers seemed pile almost taller than her as Caroline looked over the Mikaelson family records that Rebekah had gotten for her to help her with the research she would need for the next _Destiny Meadows_ book. She never imagined that she never looked extensively into the Kruschev clan until now. Maybe she had given a brief mention of it in one of the books (possibly in either the first or maybe second book, she couldn't remember which), but that was the extent of it. Now that she was actually writing about them, things were different.

 _Klaus' family certainly has a lot of records,_ she thought. _I think there's enough information in here for_ two _books, possibly three. Though, there's something I just don't get. They look so young, and yet, these records look like they go back over a thousand years. Could it be that...no, that's ridiculous. They're not_ that _old, are they? They're probably descendants of the_ original _Mikaelson family._

"How's the research coming along?"

A familiar accented voice brought her out of her reverie and Caroline turned around and saw Klaus standing there, a smile on his face. Honestly, what was it with him and popping up unexpectedly? Didn't he have anything better to do than scaring people out of their skins?

"Well, Rebekah gave me quite a bit to work with, I'll tell you _that_ much," she replied. "There's enough here to write at least two books, maybe three." She sighed. "Your family looks like it goes back to the medieval period. It makes me wonder just how old you really are. I mean, you look young, and yet, you belong to a family that's super old."

Klaus didn't answer right away, not sure how he was going to explain this to her. He also wasn't sure if she was going to look at him the same way after he explained that he was an ancient hybrid and his siblings were vampires, as well as the fact that his sister-in-law was a witch.

Seeing that he wasn't saying anything, Caroline said, "Klaus, are you okay? You got all quiet there. I didn't say anything wrong, did I?"

Klaus shook his head. "No, love, you didn't say anything wrong."

"Then why did you suddenly go all silent?" Caroline's eyes widened. "Oh my God, your family has some deep, dark secret that you don't want anyone to know about, doesn't it? I mean, what if the records Rebekah gave me reveal that you're a band of killers that hide their victims in the basement?"

As she continued to speak, Klaus heard her heartbeat from where he was standing. Shit, he hoped that she wasn't this scared when he told her who he really was. _You may not know what her reaction will be, but you have to tell her. Either that or she'll discover the truth while she's browsing through the records._

Carefully, he approached her and pulled her into his arms, running his fingers through her hair to soothe, feeling her calm down against him, her nervous heartbeat slowly fading. Once she was calm enough, he stepped back and there for a moment, there was silence between them as he looked into her blue eyes with his greenish blue ones. Finally, the quiet got to be too much for him and he decided to speak before he went insane. _To hell with the negative reaction, Niklaus, you have to tell Caroline the truth._

"You say that you're wondering just how old my family is. Well, the thing about us living here for centuries? That wasn't an exaggeration. You see, we're not like most people. In fact, we haven't been like most people since the medieval period."

Caroline blinked. "Klaus, are you saying that you're..."

Klaus nodded. "Yes, Caroline, I'm saying that I'm a vampire. Actually, I'm a vampire/werewolf hybrid, the product of an affair between my mother and a werewolf. In fact, she was the reason my siblings and I are what we are. She was a very powerful witch, and she used her magic to turn us into vampires. She even turned my stepfather into a vampire." When Caroline didn't say anything in response, he added, "Please, Caroline, say something."

"I'm just trying to comprehend what it is you're saying to me," said Caroline. "According to you, your mother, who was a powerful witch, had an affair with this guy, who was a werewolf, which resulted in your birth, and then she turned you, your siblings, and your stepfather into vampires. I know that I shouldn't be shocked, since I write about this stuff for a living, but to actually learn that the creatures I write about exist? That's a lot to take in, _especially_ in one sitting." She went to turn and walk away, but she never got far because Klaus grabbed her arm. "Klaus, please, just let me go. I really need to think about this."

"I don't want you to be afraid of me," said Klaus. "I realize that what you just learned is overwhelming, but the last I ever wanted to do was frighten you."

"I'm not afraid."

"You _are_ afraid, I can hear it in your voice and see it in your eyes."

"Okay, so maybe I am, but how do you expect me to react to something like this?"

Klaus didn't answer, but maintained his grip on her arm. Finally, he pulled her to him, capturing her lips with his in a soft yet urgent kiss. Caroline wasn't expecting this to happen, especially with someone she barely knew. Then again, didn't the same thing happen with Destiny and Sebastian in her books? After the initial shock wore off, she returned the kiss, bringing her free hand up to run her fingers through his hair, trembling at the feel of each strand against her skin. Several minutes later, they pulled away and there was another silence, the only audible thing being Caroline's heartbeat.

The silence continued until Caroline said, "Wow, that was..."

"Unexpected?"

"Yeah, very," she replied. "But, it also felt good. Maybe a little _too_ good." She sighed. "Though, it _did_ help take my uneasiness away." She saw that Klaus was still holding her arm. "You could let me go now, you know."

Klaus released her arm. "I apologize for that, love. I never want you to be afraid of me. I swear to you, I would never do anything to hurt you. I want you to feel safe with me."

Caroline nodded. "I know, and I'm sorry if I got scared when you told me the truth about you and your family." Curiously, she added, "Though, there is one thing I'm curious about. It's about Elijah's wife, Amelia. Is she a vampire too?"

"No, she's a witch. Their daughter, Evelyn, is one as well. Amelia does have a sister named Sarah. She was turned into a vampire by our cousin, Warren." He sighed. "Sarah was also married to my brother, Finn, but it was a loveless marriage, much like my mother and stepfather's marriage."

Caroline looked sympathetic. "I'm sorry."

"Not half as sorry as _I_ am for being part of this bloody family." Klaus then stepped back. "I'll leave you to your work."

Before Caroline could protest, he vamp sped out of the room. As she stood there in silence, she thought about what she had just heard. Klaus' family seemed to have a lot of skeletons in their closet, but then again, what family _didn't_? In fact, the Mikaelsons made hers seem like the Brady Bunch in comparison. She then looked back at the documents she had been looking at before their conversation. Although what she found out was shocking to say the least, she couldn't let it keep her from her work.

 _This would definitely throw my fans for a loop,_ she thought. _Klaus' story about being the result of a forbidden love affair between his mother and a werewolf is quite intriguing. Kind of makes me rethink Sebastian's origins a bit._

 _ **Note: I will end Chapter 4 here. That Klaroline kiss was unexpected, wasn't it? Well, let's just say that it's a preview of things to come. Stay tuned!**_

 _ **ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

 _ **Note: Previously, in "In the Lion's Den," Caroline, while doing the research for her next book, wonders just how old the Mikaelson family really is. Klaus explains the truth to her, after which they share an unexpected and passionate kiss.**_

 _ **Hey, guys! I got an idea for this next chapter and thought I'd share. No spoilers, just sit back and enjoy the ride.**_

 _ **ON WITH THE INSANITY!**_

 _After the Kiss…_

 **K** laus walked into the study and shut the door behind him, heading to the desk and sitting down, running his fingers through his hair. He was thinking about the scene with Caroline and wondered just what possessed him to kiss her the way he did. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy, which he did, but he still wondered why he would do it after dropping the bomb about himself and the rest of the Mikaelson family. Granted, she was curious about it after reading the records Rebekah had given her, and she would've found out eventually, but kissing her when she didn't ask to be kissed made him feel like an idiot.

 _What the bloody hell were you_ thinking _, Niklaus?,_ his thoughts screamed at him. _While it's true you've been attracted to Caroline since you rescued her in the alley, but you went too fast, and it's likely that she probably won't let you kiss her again, even_ if _she claimed to have liked it._

He was then jostled out of his thoughts by a knock on his door. Quickly, he got up from his desk and went toward it. When he got there, he said, "Who is it?"

"It's Elijah."

Letting out a sigh of relief, the hybrid opened the door and saw his brother standing there. Before the older man could say anything, he pulled him into the room and shut the door. Elijah scowled curiously at Klaus' actions and tilted his head, wondering just what the bloody hell had gotten into him all of a sudden.

Finally, he said, "Niklaus, what has gotten into you? You're acting like you don't want anyone to see you. Mind telling me just what happened?"

Klaus hesitated for a moment, searching for an explanation to give to his older brother. He knew that he couldn't keep this from him, _and_ that he couldn't lie to him, because he'd sense it immediately. There was only one way he could get out of this and that was to tell the truth and see what kind of advice Elijah could give him.

"It has to do with our guest."

"You mean Miss Forbes?" said Elijah. "What about her?"

"She was looking through the family records that Rebekah had given her, you know, to help her research her next book," said Klaus. "Anyway, she and I have a chat about it, during which she asks just how old our family really is, since the records go back as far as the medieval period."

Elijah nodded. "And what did you tell her?"

"I told her the truth," said Klaus. "I explained about the affair Mother had with her werewolf lover, and that she turned us into vampires with her magic." He sighed. "Then, after that, the most unexpected thing happened. I...I kissed her." When he got no response from Elijah, he added, "Did you not hear me, brother? I said I kissed Caroline."

"I heard you, Niklaus," said Elijah. "I apologize for not speaking, I was planning my reply. In regard to that kiss you shared with Miss Forbes, I can't say that I'm not surprised that you did, because you were obviously quite taken with her from the moment you saved her from certain death in the alley last evening."

"As true as that is, I shouldn't have done what I did," said Klaus. "I meant to do it at the appropriate time, and now that I've done it prematurely, I doubt she'll let me kiss her again, though it looked as though she enjoyed it." He then saw a smile on his brother's face. "What?"

"It's just that your situation reminds me of when Amelia and I were courting," said Elijah. "The first time we kissed, it was the most magical experience of my existence, and that's saying something, given the fact that Amelia is a witch. Long story short, I also felt a bit guilty afterward, thinking that since I had done so without her permission, she'd never allow me to kiss her again. And you want to know what happened?"

"No, but I suppose you're going to tell me anyway."

"She _did_ allow me to kiss her again, and it took whatever guilt I was feeling away," said Elijah. "Niklaus, I know that you feel like you've ruined any chance of winning Caroline's affection, but trust me, in time, things will get better."

Klaus nodded. "I hope you're right, brother."

"Niklaus, how long have we known each other? You know that I would never steer you wrong," said Elijah. "This is a very rare opportunity you've been given, Niklaus, an opportunity that doesn't come around every century."

 _Elsewhere…_

Caroline was finding it difficult to concentrate on her writing, the memory of the kiss still fresh on her mind. Great, just what she didn't need. It was bad enough that she had a case of writer's block before leaving her home town, but to receive a very unexpected kiss from the man that was letting her stay with him? She had no idea had to describe that she felt about it.

 _I know I'm definitely going to blame Klaus for the delay in getting this thing published. Granted, he's a great kisser and everything, but honestly, he's going to drive me to distraction._

" _Someone_ looks like they're stumped about something."

Caroline was then startled out of her reverie by a voice behind her and turned around to see Amelia standing there, little Evelyn cradled in her arms. She smiled at her, relieved that she had another woman to confide in aside from Rebekah.

"Stumped is putting it mildly," she replied. "Amelia, you wouldn't _believe_ what happened to me earlier."

Amelia nodded, kissing Evelyn on her forehead and rocking her. "Care to tell me about it?"

"Well, you know those family records Rebekah gave me to research my book?" said Caroline. "I was reading them and seeing as they dated back to the medieval period, which made me curious as to how old the family is. Anyway, Klaus came in and I asked him. He then tells me that he was the product of an affair his mother had with a werewolf, and then she turned her children into vampires with a spell."

"What happened afterward?"

"He grabs my arm and I tell him to let me go," said Caroline. "But, instead of letting me go, he pulls me closer to him and kisses me." She sighed. "Needless to say, I'm very confused, and I don't know how to feel about what happened between us. I barely know him and yet, there's something about him that I can't resist."

Amelia smiled. "I think _I_ know what's going on here. You're attracted to Klaus."

"Attracted to Klaus? Me?"

"Yes, and I can definitely empathize with you," said Amelia. "I felt the same way about Elijah when he and I began courting. Despite our differences, one of which being a big age gap, I found myself hopelessly drawn to him, like a moth to a flame."

"Yes, but, that was you," said Caroline. "I know nothing about Klaus, other than the fact that he's a vampire/werewolf hybrid that has walked this earth for centuries."

Amelia shifted Evelyn in her arms and then placed a hand on Caroline's shoulder. "Well, the best thing would be to get to know him. That's what Elijah and I did, and our love is stronger than any magic. Believe me, I know what I'm talking about here."

Caroline bit her lip. She knew Amelia was right, and yet, she was still conflicted. However, something told her that she couldn't hesitate.

"All right, Amelia, I'll take your advice."

Amelia smiled again and kissed Caroline's forehead. "You won't regret it, I promise."

 _ **Note: I'll end Chapter 5 here before I repeat myself. Stay tuned for more!**_

 _ **ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

 _ **Note: Previously, in "In the Lion's Den," Klaus tells Elijah about the kiss he and Caroline shared after he revealed the truth about himself and the Mikaelson family.**_

 _ **Hey, guys! Thought I'd share an update with you, since I haven't updated in a while. Anyway, I just got an idea for the next chapter and wanted to post. No spoilers, just relax and enjoy!**_

 _ **ON WITH THE SHOW!**_

 _That Evening…_

 **C** aroline stretched and yawned as she pushed her swivel chair away from the desk. She had spent a great deal of the day researching and writing, and her eyes (as well as her fingers) were getting tired from the amount of work she put in. Although she knew that this was just the beginning, Caroline didn't want to collapse from exhaustion, so it was better that she took it a little at a time before the manuscript was ready to be sent to her editor so that he could go through it and tell her what worked and didn't. She looked at the clock and saw that it was close to 7:30 and the rumbling in her stomach told her that it was past dinner time and she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast.

 _I'd better head to the kitchen and see if there's anything good to eat,_ she thought. _After the long day I put in, I could go for a bite. Though, should I really use that word? After all, I am in a house that is inhabited by vampires, so I should really choose my words carefully._

Upon completing that thought, Caroline exited her office and went to the kitchen, opened the refrigerator, and got out some bread, peanut butter, grape jelly, and some milk to wash it down. Once she got the ingredients ready for her sandwich, she closed the door and got the sandwich all prepared before putting the knife in the sink to rinse it off before placing it in the dishwasher and then put the peanut butter and jelly into their respective places in the refrigerator, as well as the package the bread was packed in.

After that, Caroline went to the table with her food and sat down, biting into the sandwich and taking the opportunity to really look around at the décor. If she thought the décor in her room was impressive, the décor in the kitchen was equally as impressive. She was amazed by how much wealth the Mikaelson family had accumulated over the centuries, which made the royalties she got from each of her books seem like pocket change. As she continued to eat, Caroline wondered just what Klaus and his family were like before they were turned. She already got a sampling earlier, but her curiosity was still a bit piqued, and she was pretty sure that her readers were going to be just as curious, even if she was using Kruschev instead of Mikaelson as the family's last name, as well as different first names.

"Penny for your thoughts, Caroline?"

A voice behind her startled her out of her reverie and she turned to see Rebekah standing there. Shit, what was with this family and sneaking up on people? _Seriously, she scared me right out of my skin there. It's like Sophie's shop all over again. I've got to anticipate when someone is going to be coming up behind me so that I can be prepared._

Taking some breaths to calm herself, she said to the other blonde, "My God, Rebekah, you scared me."

"I apologize for the scare," said Rebekah. "You were so quiet and I was wondering just what you were thinking about."

"Well, since it won't do any good to keep things from you, I'll tell you what I'm thinking about," said Caroline. "Ever since Klaus told me the truth about how old your family was, I've been curious as to what you were like before you were turned. I mean, I know I was given a brief history, but my readers are going to want to know more, and quite frankly, so am I, and I'm _writing_ the damn thing."

Rebekah nodded, knowing that eventually, their guest going to want to know more than what she was given. "There is a way that you can know for sure, but I have to warn you, we have never used this before, so there are risks involved."

 _Risks. Of course. Why else would she be warning me?_ "What kind of risks?"

"For one thing, you may or may not like what you see."

"May or may not like what I see?" said Caroline. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Does your family have some kind of deep, dark secret that is hidden in their past that shouldn't be talked about with outsiders or something?" _If you give me a cryptic answer, I swear to God I'm going to scream._

Rebekah didn't answer right away, just looked at the other blonde for a good ten minutes before taking her hand. "It'll probably be best if you saw what I mean."

Caroline never got the chance to answer, because she felt herself being pulled out of the kitchen and upstairs to the room that Amelia and Elijah shared. Caroline raised an eyebrow at this, wondering why Rebekah would bring her here. Rebekah then knocked on the door, listening for movement on the other side. Thankfully, the two women didn't have to wait too long because Amelia answered.

"Rebekah, Caroline, this is an unexpected surprise," she said. "What brings you to my door?"

"We need your help, I'm afraid," said Rebekah. "Caroline is wondering what our family was like before we were turned, having only gotten snippets."

Amelia nodded and then peeked out of the door, looking to see if anyone was watching and sighed in relief when she saw the coast was clear, stepping back to let Caroline and Rebekah into the room, closing the door behind her to ensure privacy. It wasn't that she didn't trust Elijah, which she did, but this was a very delicate matter.

"I was hoping that I never got to use what I'm about to use."

Caroline blinked in curiosity. "What are you hoping not to use?"

"A spell that allows one from the present to look into the past," said Amelia. "It's a very powerful magic that only few witches have the ability to control. Time is something that should never be tampered with, even out of curiosity."

"I understand the hesitation, Amelia, but I wouldn't be asking you if I didn't think you were capable of something like this," said Rebekah. "Just do this for us this one time and I promise that I won't ask you to do it again."

Amelia looked at Rebekah and then back to Caroline and then back to Rebekah again. She knew that a spell like this would be extremely dangerous if not handled properly, but she also knew that her sister-in-law had faith in her to use it.

"All right, I'll cast the spell," she said finally. "But, I'm going to require complete silence so that I can concentrate."

Caroline nodded. Even though she had never done something like this before, it would probably help her understand Klaus better if she looked into his past to see just what he was like. Once she had complete silence from both Rebekah and Caroline, Amelia closed her eyes and began to chant in Latin, causing the room to spin around behind them.

 _ **Note: I know I'm evil for ending the chapter on a cliffhanger, but this is a necessary cliffhanger, because I'm going to have Amelia, Caroline, and Rebekah enter the past in the next chapter. Until then, enjoy the long awaited update I gave you.**_

 _ **ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

 _ **Note: Previously, in "In the Lion's Den," Caroline tells Rebekah that she is curious about what the Mikaelson family was like before they were turned, and the two seek out Amelia, who tells them that she can use a spell to take them into the past.**_

 _ **No spoilers, just enjoy what I'm about to give you.**_

 _ **ON WITH THE MADNESS!**_

 _1,000 Years Ago…_

 **B** y the time Caroline opened her eyes, she saw that the room she, Rebekah, and Amelia had been in was replaced by a dense forest. She even saw that her 21st century clothes had been replaced by a medieval style dress. While she didn't mind the change, she just didn't expect that it would happen because of the time travel spell. When she was finished admiring her temporary outfit, she saw that both Amelia and Rebekah also had medieval dresses.

It was quiet between them for a few minutes before Caroline's curiosity got the better of her and she said, "Okay, what are we going to do now that we're here in the past? How are we going to find where the Mikaelson family lived?"

"That should be simple enough, since Rebekah once lived in these parts," said Amelia. "Of course, there are certain things that I should tell you before we proceed any further. We are from the future, and although we see and hear Elijah and Klaus, they can't see or hear us."

"They can't?"

"No," said Amelia. "As much as I'd like to be able to interact with the past version of my beloved Elijah, I can't. In other words, we're nothing more than ghosts who are watching from the astral plane." She looked at Caroline. "Another thing I should tell you is the spell isn't designed for us to stay in the past for long."

"I don't intend on staying long," said Caroline. "I just want to see what Klaus was like before he was turned and then leave. I know that I can't interact with him, but if I can at least witness a moment in his past, then it'll be enough for me."

Amelia nodded and was about to say something when Rebekah saw what looked like the past version of herself run past them. The blonde Original looked at Caroline and Amelia, saying, "My family's village is just over this way. If we follow my past self, we should get there with no trouble."

The two women nodded and they followed the human Rebekah through the woods to a clearing where the village they were looking for was located. When they got there, they saw two men armed with swords.

"Oh my God," said Caroline. "They look like they're about to have a duel."

"That's because they are," said Rebekah. "Niklaus and Elijah often liked to have sword fights with each other. They wouldn't hurt each other too badly, they only did it for fun." She smirked at the other blonde. "Why, Caroline, are you...drooling at the sight of Niklaus with long hair?"

"No, I'm not drooling," said Caroline. "I just...think that he looks good with long hair."

"Oh, don't be so modest," said Rebekah. "You're definitely drooling. I can't say that I blame you, though, given how attracted you are to my brother."

Caroline was about to protest when the sword fight that the younger versions of Elijah and Klaus were having was interrupted by the arrival of an older man. _That must be their father, the one Klaus said was turned into a vampire by their mother. He certainly doesn't look very happy._

No sooner did she complete that thought than she saw Klaus get knocked to his feet by the older man, her eyes widening and before she could stop herself, Caroline went to come out from where they were hiding, but she felt herself getting grabbed by her dress sleeve. Looking over her shoulder, she saw that Amelia had been the one who grabbed her sleeve.

"Caroline, there's nothing you can do. They can't see or hear you, remember?"

"I don't care," the blonde replied. "I can't just stand by and let Klaus get hurt by that bastard!"

Amelia shook her head. "Think about what you're doing. Even if you could step in and help him, you'll be changing the events of the time line. Klaus has to be attacked by Mikael, and then the youngest brother, Henrik, has to be killed by the werewolf, and Esther has to cast the spell that turns her children into vampires. If you do something to prevent that from happening, then you and Klaus will never meet in the future. And I will never meet Elijah, and Evelyn will never be born."

At the mention of Evelyn, Caroline immediately realized that she'd only be doing more harm than good by interfering with what was taking place. "Shit, I didn't know that it would have such terrible repercussions."

"It is all right," the witch replied. "You weren't thinking." She sighed. "Now that you've seen what you wanted to see, shall we head back to our time? I'm pretty sure Elijah is wondering where I've gotten off to."

Caroline nodded. "Yeah, I've seen enough." She looked at Rebekah. "What do you say, Bekah? Are you ready to return to the future?"

"Yes," said Rebekah. "Even though it was good to see Henrik when he was alive, I know that he is going to die shortly after we head back." She sighed. "Amelia, chant the return spell before I change my mind."

Amelia nodded and led the two blondes to a clearing away from the scene they had been a witness to, chanting in Latin and causing the woods to spin.

 _Elijah and Amelia's Room – Present Day…_

When the women opened their eyes again, they were back in the Mikaelson mansion in present day New Orleans. Caroline felt her head spin as she thought about what she had seen. She now understood why Klaus was bitter about being part of this family, especially after she saw how terribly he was treated by his stepfather. Rebekah noticed just how quiet the younger blonde was and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know that you wish you could've helped, Caroline, but Amelia was right about you being unable to interfere in the events of the past."

"It still didn't make it right, though," said Caroline. "Your father shouldn't have treated Klaus like that. I know he wasn't really his son, but that didn't mean he had to be treated like a pariah." She sighed. "What kind of father would act that way toward his children?"

"Our father was very paranoid," said Rebekah. "He was also very possessive of our mother, which was why she had the affair to begin with. Then, because Niklaus had the blood of the other man flowing through him, he was treated with contempt."

Caroline nodded and, before either Rebekah or Amelia could say anything else, she walked out of the room, closing the door behind. Amelia shook her head after she and Rebekah were alone, feeling guilty about using the spell.

"I never should have agreed to this."

"It's not your fault, Amelia," said Rebekah. "Caroline was curious about what our family was like in the past. You were only helping her see what we were like, even if it meant her reacting to it the way she did."

"I still shouldn't have done it," said Amelia. "Don't you see, Rebekah? There are certain things magic should never be used for, and journeying to the past is one of them. Granted, I am powerful and I am considered an asset to this family because of my magic, but I feel like I violated an agreement by doing what I've done."

What that being said, the witch retreated to the adjacent bathroom, closing the door behind her.

 _ **Note: Thus ends Chapter 7. I hope this was just as good written out as it did in my head.**_

 _ **ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

 _ **Note: Previously**_ **,** ** _in "In the Lion's Den," Caroline, Rebekah, and Amelia travel into the past and Caroline learns what the Mikaelson family was like before they became what they were, even if she has to witness the cruelty Klaus endured at the hands of Mikael._**

 _ **Hello, lovelies! Yeah, I wasn't inspired by much lately, hence the hiatus. But, I think I can update. No spoilers, just keep reading!**_

 _Mikaelson Mansion – Early Next Morning…_

 **K** laus stared up at the ceiling, pretending to be interested in what was there. He couldn't sleep at all last night, mostly because his mind was focused on Caroline, and just how strong his feelings were for her. Amelia hadn't been lying when she said their young guest was no ordinary human, and he knew that he could no longer deny his attraction. The question was, would she willingly return his affections or would she push him away? The latter seemed ridiculous, since she seemed to enjoy the kiss they shared, unexpected as it may have been.

Deciding to give up trying to sleep altogether, Klaus left his room and went in search of Caroline's room. It didn't take him too long to find it, since it wasn't too far from his. When he reached her door, he went to knock, but he heard the sound of sobbing from the other side. She was crying? But, why? Did something happen? Did someone say something that upset her? Whatever it was, Klaus didn't like it. In fact, he _hated_ it. Taking a deep breath, he softly knocked on the door, hoping that she would hear him.

"Who is it?"

To which he replied, "Caroline, it's Klaus. May I come in, love?"

Caroline didn't give him a verbal reply, but she did open the door and when he saw that she still had tears streaming down her face, he immediately went into protective mode. "What happened? Are you all right?"

"I see nothing escapes you," she said. "Well, nobody hurt me, so you don't have to worry about that. The reason I'm crying is because Amelia showed me something."

Klaus nodded, but didn't drop his protective gaze. "What did she show you?"

"She used her magic to take me and Rebekah into the past because I was curious to see what you and your family were like before you were turned," said Caroline. "When we arrived, she said that although we could see and hear you, you couldn't see or hear us because we were on an astral plane. I saw how Mikael treated you and I wanted to help you in spite of what Amelia said. Klaus, you didn't deserve to be treated that way. You may have been born with another man's blood in your veins, but..."

She didn't get to finish because her sobs prevented it. Klaus sensed just how upset she was and hugged her to him, running his fingers through her hair to soothe her. No wonder she was crying, she had seen into his past and out of innocent curiosity. When she was calm enough, he stepped back and looked into her blue eyes with his greenish blue ones, not sure just what to say to her.

However, he decided that words weren't enough and stepped forward again, kissing her softly and tenderly. Caroline returned the kiss and moaned into it as it deepened. After a few minutes, she broke the kiss and looked at him again.

"What was that for?"

"Caroline, I cannot deny my feelings for you any longer," he replied. "Ever since the night I saved you in that alley, something within me has awakened, and it was all because of you. I have never felt this way about anyone, not in a very long time and..."

Caroline placed her index finger on his lips to shush him. "Klaus, it's okay, you don't have to explain. I know how you feel about me, because I feel the same way. Hell, it's brought out something in me that hasn't been there since I broke up with my ex-boyfriend."

Klaus kissed her finger and picked her up off the floor, carrying her into her room. Once inside, he kicked the door shut with his foot, locking it for privacy and then moved her toward the bed, depositing her onto the sheets before kissing her again, this time more urgently and passionately. Caroline returned his kiss and ran her hands up and down his chest, smiling against his lips at the fact that he slept shirtless. Klaus then undid the buttons of her pajama top, leaving her lips to kiss her breasts and lick the nipples with his tongue. Caroline felt what he was doing to her and arched her back, trying not to scream too loud because the others were still asleep.

"You like that, sweetheart?"

With a pant, she replied, "Yes, very much. Keep going, I want more."

Klaus chuckled and licked her right nipple. "As my lady commands."

That being said, he removed her pajama top and threw it on the floor while Caroline removed his boxers and helped him removed her pajama bottoms, throwing both to the floor by her discarded top, after which she rolled over so that she was on top of him, gliding herself onto his throbbing cock and gyrating her hips against his. Klaus grabbed her ass as he thrust against her gyrations, panting and growling playfully before pulling her down and kissing her and running his hands all over her body. He then rolled over so that he was on top, still thrusting against her and then leaving her lips to kiss her neck. The smell of her blood was so delicious that he felt his fangs pop out and he scraped one of them against her skin.

"Bite me, Klaus."

He pulled away and looked at her. "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me," said Caroline. "It's okay, I want you to. Mark me as yours."

That was all he needed to hear and then kissed her neck again to raise the vein before sinking his fangs into her, growling against her neck as he tasted her blood. It was sweet, just like her, and he felt like he was tasting heaven. However, he made sure that he didn't take too much and pulled out, licking the excess blood with his tongue.

Caroline trembled as she felt what he had done and a warmth flowed through her, a warmth that was stronger than anything she ever felt in her life. It reminded her of when Sebastian and Destiny were intimate for the first time and he had marked her as his. Of course, the scene in the book was nothing compared to what she was experiencing right now and she never wanted it to end. She wrapped her legs around Klaus' waist and gyrated against his thrusts, pulling him down and kissing him hotly, not caring if she was tasting her blood on his lips.

 _ **Note: I think I'll end Chapter 8 here, since I have nothing to add and I don't want to sound redundant. Enjoy the Klaroline smut and stay tuned!**_

 _ **ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story belongs to me.**

 _ **Note: Previously, in "In the Lion's Den," Klaus and Caroline give into their feelings for each other.**_

 _ **Hello, lovelies! I'm back after what seemed like a long hiatus (the last time I updated being April 7). Real life was hectic for me and inspiration was lacking, hence the break. But, I've had an idea in mind for a while and now that I have a moment, I shall share. No spoilers, just relax and enjoy what I have for you!**_

 _ **LET THE ADVENTURE CONTINUE!**_

 _Later that Day…_

 **C** aroline smiled as she looked at the sleeping form of Klaus. They had just spent the early morning together in her bed and it had been a wonderful morning. That man certainly knew how to pleasure a woman. Of course, having been around for centuries, he was most certainly well practiced in the art of seduction.

 _No wonder I thought he resembled Sebastian,_ she thought. _He's quite a lover._

She kissed him softly and was about to get out of bed when she heard him moan against her lips, returning her kiss and then pulling her closer to him, earning her a giggle. Just when she thought she could get away from him, he had to wake up and catch her. There wasn't going to be a dull moment in this relationship, she could tell.

"You didn't think you were going to leave without kissing me, did you?"

"No, I didn't," she replied. "But, seriously, I have to get out of bed so I can continue with my writing. My publisher is expecting a draft of what I have been doing so that he can tell me what to keep and what to leave out. I can't very well do that when my new boyfriend wants to have a continuation of our early morning love session."

Klaus smirked. "You can't blame me for being romantic, love. Besides, I think I probably inspired another steamy scene for Sebastian and Destiny."

Caroline couldn't help but smile at that. He was definitely right about that. With any luck, she'd be writing at that "steamy scene" he mentioned. After all, what kind of muse would he be if he didn't accomplish anything? She kissed him again and quickly got out of bed, practically flying into the shower to prepare for the day ahead, even though she probably missed breakfast thanks to Klaus. After she left, Klaus climbed out of bed, threw on his boxers and exited the room so that Caroline could have her privacy, going back to his own room to shower.

Back in her room, Caroline was trying not to think about Klaus as she showered. Unfortunately, she was failing miserably in the attempt.

 _Damn you, Klaus, you just have to be the kind of man no one forgets. I swear, you're going to drive me crazy one of these days._

Shaking her head to discourage any impure thoughts she might be having, Caroline washed her hair and body before ending the shower, stepping out and drying herself off before getting dressed and drying her hair. Once that was done, Caroline exited the room and proceeded to kitchen, taking her laptop with her so that she could at least get some writing in. That is, if she didn't get any interruptions from either Klaus or any of the others. Speaking of, she hoped that she didn't disturb them while she and Klaus were "having fun," for lack of a better term.

She arrived at the kitchen and looked around before entering, sighing in relief when she didn't see Elijah, Amelia, or Rebekah around. Not that she didn't like them, which she did, she just didn't want to risk having an awkward confrontation. _Though, I wouldn't be surprised if such a thing happens whether I want it to or not, especially since my relationship with Klaus isn't exact a secret._

Caroline placed her laptop down on the table and fixed herself a bowl of fruit before she set to work, looking over her shoulder several times to make sure she really was alone. Thankfully, she had the whole room to herself and managed to finish a good twenty pages. Satisfied with what she had for now, she sent them to her editor, Galen Vaughn.

"I was wondering when you were going to come down."

Startled out of her thoughts, Caroline looked toward the door and saw Amelia standing there, a knowing smile on her face. "Oh, hi, Amelia. I didn't hear you come in." She got nervous. "You didn't happen to hear what Klaus and I were doing earlier this morning, did you? We were trying not to be too loud and..."

Amelia giggled. "Oh, pish posh, darling, there's no need to be nervous. You and Niklaus are in love, and it's perfectly understandable that you two would want to have some romantic time. Besides, you're not the _only_ couple in this mansion."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot that you and Elijah are married," said Caroline. "But, I still feel a bit guilty."

"Guilty? Of what? Of showing the man you love how much he means to you?" said Amelia. "Caroline, you have done nothing wrong. We all knew this was going to happen eventually." She saw the mark on the blonde's neck. "I see Niklaus didn't waste any time marking you as his."

"Yeah, about that," said Caroline. "I gave him permission to bite me."

"I did the same thing with Elijah the first time we were intimate," said Amelia. "The poor dear was afraid that he was going to hurt me, but I assured him that he wouldn't, telling him that I wanted him to do it. My parents weren't exactly thrilled about it when they found out."

"They weren't?"

Amelia shook her head. "No, they wanted to kill Elijah for taking my innocence from me before marriage."

"Oh, Amelia, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry," said Amelia. "I don't regret a bloody thing. At the time I had met Elijah, my parents were planning to marry me off to the son of a warlock friend of theirs, a man I didn't love. You could say that I saw my salvation in Elijah. He didn't see me as a way to continue a bloodline, he saw me as a woman who deserved to be loved and treasured."

"Your family had no right to do that," said Caroline. "For God's sake, you were their _daughter_!"

Amelia smiled again. "I appreciate that, Caroline. You're a true friend."

Caroline returned the smile and was about to say something when Klaus was seen coming into the kitchen. He saw the two women and scowled curiously, not sure just what had gone in before he came in. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"No, Amelia and I were just bonding," said Caroline. "She was telling me that her parents were going to marry her off to a man she didn't love, and that Elijah had saved her from a fate she didn't want."

"She saw the bite mark I gave you, didn't she?"

"Unfortunately," said Caroline. "That's what prompted her to tell me the story." She looked at Amelia. "Speaking of stories, you wouldn't be angry at me if I included it in my book, would you?"

"Not at all," said Amelia. "I'm more than willing to help you." She nodded at Klaus. "After all, Niklaus resembles Sebastian, and you're using the information Rebekah gave you, so what's a little more information?"

 _ **Note: Okay, I think I'll end Chapter 9 here before I repeat anything. Stay tuned for more!**_

 _ **ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


End file.
